Official Japanese Orientation
Backgroud At the official orientation island, newbies can learn basic information with HUD. And the HUD also supprt Japanese language. But after that, moved to Help Island, I saw many peoples wondering with all English world. We mentors sometime lead such newbies to Japanese location. but currently, We japanese has only company related orientaions. So tha act as if mentors reccomending such places is bit unfair. So I want to suggest special language focussed and public place for Japanese language (and others). Purpose Build no commercial orientation and welcome area. Operate their by Tao of volunteer mind. To help Japanese (and other languages) peoples. Plans Recycling JP Grid. At the year 2006, their was a plan to build Japanese landing point, Japanese Grid. But for some reasons, the plan was abandoned. These regions (ex. Sakura SIM) are still remain in the grid, so we plan to recycle there. LIST SHOWN BELOW IS NOT YET FIXXED * Has Orientation Island and Help Island function. * Not "only for Japanese and Japanese speakers" but "Best for Japanese speakers but open welcome area". * Operation will be under the concept of "Tao of volunteer". * The place where non JP language enabled mentors can sent newbies. * Under the jurisdiction of VTeam. and Japanese mentors or official mentors group take laed. * Official mentor group is still hard to applicate for non-English enable peoples, so we may need local volunteer group for take control. * Contribution from non mentor people is very welcome. but understanding of Tao is "have to" thing. * Discusse later, what facilities do we need and how to. * 6sims are maybe to large. 2sims for japanese, 2sims for the language still not has official place, 2sims for Welcome area may well. Things we have to discuss * The difference between this official and other local places. * We may need some rules for take contribution from the communities and companies already exist. * Contribution rule - maybe we can use wiki and Jira rule Contribution Agreement * How to operate. the way like HIP. or Someone some group take in tact? Need Region/Estate? Maybe such power will be usefull for special occasion, but we can also do it with mentor way. * How to grant contributions. Need some lessons or orientation? * The place or tutorials for "used to" English and English places may need. * The facilities explain the difference of Second Life from other "Games". * How to share all informations about this project. official wiki? * Not "Do it because Linden Lab requested it" but "Do it for make our world better, So we ask others and Linden Lab to help". Sameway as official wiki and Jira. Things to do ;Determine how many peoples and groups may commit. -> Done :I have good feeling about this plan, but we maybe need more detailed informations. for now, Japanese mentors will be able to take control. :Held a meeting with Japanese Mentor group. And got some people's commitment with this plan. Then at the office hour, I presented to Chiyo Linden and June Linden, about this plan and peoples who would like to ride on. ;Compose more detailed plan :the text for non mentor peoples is "have to". We may need to hold some briefing sessions. ;Made some plan notes for peoples who want to join. :With some basic info of Tao, we need some notes for non-Mentor. May be we can do hold presentation session for explain and Qestion & Answer. ;Time schedule :